The Maze Runner: Newt
by Super Hailey1
Summary: This is the entire series of the Maze Runner, written through Newt's point of view. Word-For-Word, line for line. This is how Newt lives during The Maze Runner's events.
1. Prologue

Prologue:

An ear-splitting, sudden alarm broke out, drowning out the low hum of activity and chatter. Almost everyone looked surprise, despite the fact that most of them had heard the sound dozens of times before. The others who hadn't looked even more shaken and almost jumped a foot in the air.

"There's the bloody alarm. Wonder why it's so bugging late." Newt said, giving a disgusted shake of his head as he spoke to the darker-skinned leader of the Glade: Alby. As the alarm faded off, the shock of the Gladers disappeared and they either returned to their business or crowded around the Box hole, waiting to see the Newbie's arrival.

Newt, along with his friends Alby and Minho, joined the mass of Gladers. Alby practically pushed to the front as Newt walked behind him, earning a couple of stares from the newer Gladers. A little, fleshy boy of thirteen or fourteen looked particularly curious and still shaken from the blasting alarm of earlier.

As they arrived, Newt listened to the low hum and clangs of the Box mechanisms. It seemed to grow louder within each passing minute.

"Wonder which Keeper he's gonna get." Newt said, not really to anyone, curious of who would show up this time. Hopefully someone useful.

"Hopefully a Runner. We need a few more of those." Noted Minho, who was Keeper of the Runners. Newt just chuckled, keeping his eyes on the closed cover of the Box. The hum was growing louder, accompanied with clangs and a metal grounding noise. It created a horrendous noise mixed together. Finally, a loud clang and screech seemed to stop it. The Gladers fell into silence, staring at the lid.

A low cry come from it, muffled from the thick cover but defiantly there. It was filled with panic and laced with fear, and sounded like it was ripping the poor kid's vocal cords to shreds.

"_Someone help me!_"

Newt's smile faded, replaced with a sad look. "Poor shank." He said quietly, leaning forward to open the heavy lid.

"Sounds like he ain't nothing but a sissy." Alby grunted, but leant forward to help open it. With a loud creak, the two swung the cover open and light flooded into the bleak, gray hole bellow. A small form was curled up in the corner, shaking and staring upwards like he was staring at the bloody pearl gates.

Newt felt the same stab of sympathy he felt every time he witnessed this, saw the panic and fear in the boy's face. The once silent Gladers erupted into chatter, laughing, pointing and yelling out things. Alby tossed down a rope, yelled something down. It was unheard in the rumble of voices.

Newt watched as the boy stared at the rope, then hesitantly stepped into it. Newt wasn't surprised that the kid didn't seem to trust him. Nobody would trust anyone if they woke up in a cold box and was suddenly surrounded by stranger. He helped pull the kid up and over the edge. As the kid was dragged up, the Gladers around them lapsed into silence, staring at the kid curiously.

He was probably about sixteen. Brown, loose hair that seemed to go to about his ears. Kind of tall. Interesting face. Alby stared at him as well, and the look of panic of the boy's face was obvious.

Alby's next words didn't help, only cast a shadow of confusion and shock across the boy's face. No wonder. They were possibly the strangest words he'd ever remember in his scrambled memories.

"Nice to meet ya, shank." Alby greeted him. "Welcome to the Glade."


	2. Chapter 1: The Darkness

The moment Alby spoke, the crowd pushed in to help the Greenie. It finally broke up when he was up and standing, staring around. Newt couldn't help feel a twinge of amusement as he turned in a circle, checking the place out and staring. Newt tried to keep his face expressionless, for fear that a smirk would further scare the boy.

"Look at the Greenbean! Gonna break his neck checkin' out the new digs." A scratchy, almost high-pitched voice snickered. A few scattered laughs sounded. Newt did not even have to look to find the source. It was Gally, the one who seemed to be the most snarky and annoying.

"Shut your hole, Gally." Newt barked, turning and giving the guy a glare. Gally rolled his eyes, muttered something too low to be heard. Must have been sarcastic, since the guys closest to him snickered. Newt looked back at the Greenie, who was literally staring at him. Newt almost said something, but the kid spoke first.

"Where am I?"

"Nowhere good. Just slim yourself nice and calm." This came from Alby, who frowned at the kid with a critical frown. Newt swore the Greenie turned a few shades paler, but was trying –and failing- to keep a brave face. He was obviously confused, which was no wonder. The chatter around him, the cluster of people, probably very perplexing.

The sound of Alby's bark startled him out of his thoughts. He'd realized Gally made another smart-elect comment. Newt caught the last bit of Alby's voice.

"… - Cut in half!"

Newt rolled his eyes. He realized Alby threatened to either cut Gally in half, or the next break. And both were pretty unlikely. Newt watched silently as the Greenie started to take in his surroundings, his eyes wide. Another wave of amusement washed over him. This kid just seemed _too_ curious. He should have been klunking his pants and bawling his eyes out right about now. Alby started talking to him, but they were just a blur. Newt was thinking. This kid was obviously different. Yes, he looked scared. But not as bad as the others. Maybe he was just tough…?

Newt started out of his thoughts as the Greenie marched away, towards the Deadheads. He sat down, hard, against one of the rough-barked trees of the outer rim.

"Then tell me. Tell me the long story." His voice, his choked up voice, drifted out towards the rest of the Gladers. Alby raised his eyebrows, rolling his eyes. Newt almost laughed. He followed Alby halfway to the Greenie, then slowed a bit. He couldn't help feel a bit of calm in this situation. He caught a few bits and pieces floating up as he approached.

"Man, I ain't good at this. You're the first Greenbean since Nick was killed." Alby groaned, running a hand through his close-cropped black hair. The Greenie turned even whiter. Newt swore the kid was about to break down, so he stepped in and swatted Alby's forehead with a smirk.

"Wait for the bloody tour, Alby. Kid's gonna have a buggin heart attack, ain't nothing even been heard yet." He laughed, shaking his head and turning his gaze on the terrified Greenbean.

"Name's Newt, Greenie. We'll all be right cheery if y'all forgive our klunk-fer-brains new leader here." Newt chirped, holding out his smudged hand to shake, waiting. The kid didn't even hesitate to shake his hand, which made Newt's heart soar with pride. Then he felt a tug on his arm and he sat down next to Alby. Newt smiled at the kid, only half listening as Alby started to ramble.

Until the kid must of said something wrong, and Alby grabbed his collar and started yelling. Newt reacted quickly.

"Alby! Lay off, yer hurtin' more than helpin', y'know?" Newt said, grabbing Alby's shoulders. Alby growled something, letting go.

"No time to be nice, Greenbean. Old life's over, new life started. Learn the rules quick, listen and no talking. Got it?" The Greenie looked like he wanted to rip someone's head off; he did not hide his emotions well.

"You get him, Greenie?" Newt asked, trying to be gentle yet he was waiting for a response. Alby was obviously growing impatient, and it didn't help that the box arrived late and the tour would be tomorrow.

"Yeah." The Greenie said dully, angrily. Alby spoke again, and Newt didn't listen until Alby turned to him and said, "Get him a bed and get him to sleep."

Newt just nodded. "Good that." Alby turned back to the Greenie, spoke a few slightly threatening words, and departed. Everything fell into silence, a few Gladers casting some stares as they got up and started to leave. Newt watched the Greenie for a moment. The kid's face was crumbling, he was obviously upset. Well, good. That meant he was human.

"What did I do? Why did… why did they send me here?" A tiny whisper shook Newt out of his thoughts and he realized, with sympathy, that it came from the boy. Newt reached over, gave him a pat on the shoulder.

"Greenie," Newt said gently. "What you're feelin', we've all felt it. We've all had First Day, come out of that dark box. Things are bad, they are and they'll get much worse for ya soon. But down the road a piece, y'all be fighting good and true. I can tell you aren't a bloody sissy." Even as he spoke the words, he felt they were empty to a point. He hadn't gone through this: he'd been among the Original Gladers.

He saw darkness creep into the Greenie's face, turning it into a mask of fear. "Is this a prison?" He asked in a hushed whisper. Newt felt even more sympathy.

"Done asked four questions, haven't ya? No good answers for ya, yet, anyway." Newt said with a weary sigh. "Best be quiet for now. Accept the change. Morn comes tomorrow." As he spoke, the kid looked down and stared at the ground. He looked like a small child, whimpering and afraid. Yet Newt felt no amusement, no anger, no thoughts of the kid being a sissy, which Alby might of.

"I know it might seem frightening… to have the shuck world fall apart right under your shoes. I know, because I've bloody felt it too." Newt said even quieter, so soft that the Greenie didn't even look up. He mustn't of heard it.

Newt spoke up. "Chuck'll be a good match for you. Wee little fat shank, but nice sap when all's said and done. Wait here, I'll be back." A bloody, shrill scream broke the air just then, practically cutting off Newt's words. It sent a violent shudder down his spine, and the Greenie looked up in horror.

Gritting his teeth in anger, frustration and mostly sadness, Newt rushed on to say: "Shuck it, can't the bloody Med-Jacks help that kid for ten minutes without needin' help? Go find Chuckie, tell him he's in charge of arrangements." He barely finished his words before charging off to the Changing building, leaving the Greenie behind in a state of panic.


	3. Chapter 2: The Warning

**A/N: I'm afraid this chapter is kind of short and I apologize for that. My time recently has been quite short and I lacked the time, and slightly the motivation to write this chapter. Once again, my apologies, but this will not continue in the future. Chapters will get longer, I promise.**

**~ SuperHailey**

Newt sprinted for the lop-sided building. Alby joined him, huffing. Newt could not tell if it was from panic, anger, or being winded. Maybe a mixture of all three. Newt wasn't really mad. Just upset and feeling distressed for poor Ben. He also felt sort of lucky that in all his years of a being a Runner, he'd never been stung. But he pushed those feelings away as he ran, trying to stop his limp.

As he opened the door he flinched as the long creak and another scream combined, creating a chilling composition. Alby shoved past him, thundering up the rickety steps. Newt tried to follow suit, his pesky limp slowing him and making him catch on the steps. As he arrived, he saw the horrifying scene unfold. There lay Ben, bone white and covered in tight green cords. His only other colour was purple, his head was purple due to his hands crushing his own windpipe. He thrashed on the bed, his legs kicking uselessly. Choked, faint, gurgling and screeching noises came from his throat. And then suddenly Alby was pinning him down.

"Grab his legs!" He snarled as he tried to pry away his hands. Newt acted quickly, leaping forward and grabbing his legs tightly. They thrashed for a moment then Newt pinned them tightly to his waist, bracing against the bed. Alby was still fighting his hands, until everything suddenly went still. Alby slowly, slowly got up. Newt waited for a moment, gently letting his legs go. Newt let out a faint sigh of relief.

"There go, Ben. Don't bloody try and kill yourself now." He murmured. Ben seemed strangely calm and peaceful now, sitting up for a moment. He looked at Newt.

"I'm sorry, Newt. I'm sorry, Alby." He said quietly, his eyelids drooping. He lay back down. Newt glanced over at Alby, sensing relief in the darker-skinned boy. Ben was starting to fidget again, gritting his teeth and struggling in pain against something unseen. The soft clicking of a door opening sounded, and Newt looked up, thinking it was a sheepish Clint or maybe an upset Minho. He was caught off-guard when he saw that it was the bloody Newbie. As if the entering of the boy triggered it, Ben started to thrash harder.

Alby was enraged the second he saw the Newbie. "What're you doi-" He slammed the door behind them, and Newt could hear the faint yelling of Alby drifting out. Newt sighed wearily, leaning forward.

"Come on, Ben. Slim yourself nice and calm." He said gently. Ben looked upset, like he didn't want to be a nuisance to Newt. He sighed, trying to simply curl of and black out. Newt watched sadly for a moment as the door opened again, and Alby reappeared with Clint and Jeff, the med-jacks. Alby was really enraged, he hooked Newt by the arm and started to drag him out.

"That shank Newbie!" He snarled, and Newt sensed he was about to go on a rant of sorts. He closed the door behind him and followed Alby obediently down the steps.

"He thinks he's all that. He should of listened to Chuck and not come up here in the first place!" He snapped, and surprisingly, that was it. He stormed off in the direction of the Homestead. Newt sighed, and watched as Alby stopped halfway and walked back

"Time to get this bloody kid to stop thinking he's Superman. Show him the Grievers tomorrow, so that he knows we're serious here." Alby ordered, barely waiting for Newt's faint response.

"Good that."


	4. Chapter 3: The Grievers

Something stirred beside Newt. Stirred more. Sat up. Newt yawned, shifting for a moment, a small flare of pain in his bad leg. It faded quickly, and he looked up. Minho slept peacefully, snoring away in the sleeping bag to his left. Newt looked over to his right, seeing that darker-skinned leader Alby of the Glade. He was sitting up, rubbing his eyes. After a moment he seemed to sense Newt's gaze and looked over, giving him a meaningful look. Newt knew what it meant. He got up, wobbling slightly before balancing himself and walking towards the markedly crooked Homestead.

Opening the door slowly, he stepped into the foyer. He could hear the snores, the soft snuffling, faint whispers, and stirring from others in the other rooms. He limped slowly to the room he knew the Greenie and Chuckie were sleeping. Sure enough, he was them snoring away in the corner. He walked slowly through the room, weaving around the thickly packed bodies on the floor. His limp didn't help as he dragged his foot along the floor, making a soft scuffling sound. Those he walked by sometimes stirred, yawned, a few cracked open their eyes briefly before shutting them to block out the light.

He walked up to a sleeping Thomas. Crouched, shook his gently. A bit harder, just a bit. Let go, waited. The Greenie stirred, his eyes cracking open. And suddenly they shot open, his lips parting ever so slightly as if to say, "Why?" But before any noise could come out, Newt clamped a hand over his mouth.

"Shh, Greenie. Don't wanna be waking Chuckie now, do we?" Newt asked softly. He watched as the panic melted away in the Greenie's eyes, replaced with a calm. He smiled down at him, loosening his hand and watched as the Greenie sucked in a breath.

"C'mon Greenie. S'posed to be showing you something before wake-up." Newt informed the Greenie as he started to limp towards the foyer, winding around the bodies of Gladers.

"Where are we going?" A small voice came from behind him, and Newt turned to see that, to his relief, Thomas was following in close pace.

"Just follow me. And stay close." The words came from Newt's mouth before he could stop them and he felt they were stupid. Thomas was already doing just that. Pushing away his feelings, he led the kid towards the foyer. At one point, he heard a small cry of pain and a faint blow. He turned to see Thomas rubbing his shin, and right next to his foot lay a stirring, half-asleep Zart. Newt gave Thomas a faint glare, and continued on.

Newt broke outside into the fresh air and felt a sense of pressure. The sun was lighting up so he had to show Thomas soon before the Grievers went away. He sped up into an unsteady jog, favoring his bad leg as he crossed the Glade in a swift bounds. It felt nice, he felt like a Runner against before the Incident. He knew Thomas was curious as he ran after him, huffing and puffing. Newt slowed to a stop of the west wall.

"What are those?" Thomas asked in a soft voice, noticing the bright red lights of the Beetle blades, flickering on and off among the towering walls of the Glade. He fell in beside Newt, looking around.

"When you bloody need to know, you'll know." Was Newt's brisk response, tossing a bit of blonde hair over his shoulder as he went to grab the thick curtain of vines to pull away. Thomas's next words stopped him.

"It's kind of stupid to send me to a place where nothing makes sense, and not answer my questions. Shank." Newt was shocked into silence for a long moment, at his sudden braveness, that he'd actually used shank, that he'd been so short.. He started to laugh, but quickly silenced himself for fear that he'd alert a nearby griever, and turned to the kid.

"I like you, Greenie," Newt said, giving a smile. "Now shut it and let me show ya something." He said, turning to the wall of ivy again. He pulled away the heavy vines, which dug sharply into his palms. Revealing one of the many windows scattered around the Glade. They'd always been there, and Alby decided to use them as sort of a Griever defense. It was black at the moment, unlit by the unnatural light of the Grievers.

A few minutes passed. Newt waited, still and silent. Thomas seemed to get bored, squirming, but keeping silent. Finally, the creepy light of the Griever lit the window, glowing out onto Newt's pale face. Thomas looked disturbed and terribly curious and scared all at the same time.

"Out there's the Maze. Everything we do, every lovin' second of every lovin' day, we do in honor of the Maze, tryin' to solve something that's not shown us it has a bloody solution, y'know?" Newt said in a soft voice, shocked and wide-eyed at being so close to a Griever since his Runner accident, it gave him a thrill and a jolt of horror at the same time. "And we wanted to show you it's not something to be messed with. Show ya why them buggin doors close every night, show ya why you never wanna be out there past night."

Newt stepped back, holding the vines aside. He didn't need to give the Greenie a gesture as he leant forward. Stared, mesmerized for a long moment before letting out a shriek and scrambling back.

"What is that _thing_?" The kid demanded, looking at Newt with fear in his eyes. Newt felt sympathetic, but he knew it was for the best.

"Griever's, we call them. Nasty buggers, eh? Just be glad Grievers only come out at night. Be thankful for these walls…. Tommy." His voice dropped. He felt like he knew this kid for real. Like a friend. Some sort of memory was just out of reach, taunting him. Saying his name that way felt familiar on his tongue.

"And now you know that bloody lurks behind them walls, my friend. Know that this place ain't a joke. You've been sent to the Glade for a reason, and we except you to help us survive and do what we've been all sent here to do."

"And… what's that?" Thomas asked softly, unsure that he wanted to know the answer. And as Newt spoke the next words in the dawn, he wondered whether this kid would be a major contribution to the escape of this hellhole, or if he would just drive them all into extinction. He couldn't be in the middle. Newt knew that this kid would start something big. And he knew that he knew this kid before.

"Find our way out, Tommy. Solve the buggin Maze and find our way home."


	5. An Update

Hey guys, I guess I should have written this update a long time ago but I figure it's better late then never. I will not be continuing this fanfiction in the future, nor will I be using this account. This decision was made for a few reasons:

1. My writing on here is roughly... eh, I'll say about three years old? So as you can imagine, reading it now literally makes my skin crawl as my writing has greatly improved since then. The writing here is out of date and rewriting it would be a chore, because of...  
>2. I haven't read the Maze Runner in, once again, 3 years. Somehow I haven't even seen the movie. So I barely remember any of the plot and unless I see the movie and it suddenly sparks my interest again, I'm not going to reread a trilogy just to continue a fanfiction that i've posted on the internet! i'm sure you understand that i have other projects and other interests so many years later.<br>3. i have other interests (stuff like Red Vs Blue and LOK have captured my interest now. if you haven't seen either of those shows i seriously recommend you check them both out. fantastic shows.) and literally zero time to work on those interests and even less motivation to do. So as you would imagine, trying to work on something that doesn't interest me anymore under these circumstances is like banging my head against the wall. Tedious, painful and ultimately useless.

THOUGH! I seriously didn't expect this to get so popular and thanks for all the support you've given me. I will say that going through each review, even if I wasn't working on the project, made me smiles and get butterflies! you're all sweet as hell for leaving such kind reviews, so, thank you! I'll be leaving the four chapters up, so that people can read it in the future if they so wish and just in the rare chance that I do decide to continue. Thank you all and have a lovely evening.

- Syd


End file.
